One previously proposed method of reprocessing waste tobacco comprised forming a mixture of ground tobacco particles, a binder and at least 84% by weight water and casting the slurry by means of a reverse roll caster onto a steel band where it is dried to form a sheet of reconstituted tobacco. However, due to the high water content of the slurry, a large amount of energy is needed to dry the sheet and consequently the process is expensive to use. If the water content of the slurry was reduced to about 30% by weight in order to reduce the drying cost it was necessary to run the slurry through a multi-roll system to produce sheet of the required thickness. However the use of the multi-roll system increased the cost of the sheet production as the system was complex, expensive to buy and to maintain.